


all i need, darling / is a life in your shape

by freckledrob



Series: soft to the touch, feels like love (reunion/boyfriends/fiances/husbands 3.0) [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, aaron and robert had an argument, also i'm the only one who has edited this so... be kind, also this is set a few months after when i imagine robert returns, i miss my boys, kinda fiancés 3.0 near the end if you squint, robert stormed out and now aaron's looking for him, so like in my head he returns december 2021 and this is february/march 2022
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledrob/pseuds/freckledrob
Summary: aaron goes looking for robert after an argument. after he finds him, they have a chat in a place that's very special to them both.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: soft to the touch, feels like love (reunion/boyfriends/fiances/husbands 3.0) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542304
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	all i need, darling / is a life in your shape

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "strawberry blond" by mitski 
> 
> hope u enjoy!  
-eb

“Robert?” Aaron calls out into the darkness, “_Rob?_”

It’s late at night and it’s snowing like crazy but Aaron hasn’t seen Robert in hours and he won’t pick up his phone.

They’d been arguing about something or another, Aaron can’t remember what now, and Aaron had admittedly said something nasty about Robert being away in prison. Aaron regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, even more so when Robert got this glazed look in his eyes, before getting angry and storming out the door, saying he was going for a walk.

But now it’s been three hours and it’s dark outside and snow is blowing everywhere and no one has heard from Robert, so naturally Aaron is in a panic. He told Liv to put Seb to bed before throwing on his jacket and grabbing one of Robert’s and heading out.

“_ROBERT!_” Aaron throws his voice into the darkness, before mumbling under his breath, “C’mon Rob, _where are you?_”

Then, as he approaches village hall, he makes out a figure sitting inside the gazebo. Aaron sighs, because of course Robert’s there. He runs up to the structure and joins Robert in the somewhat shelter from the snowstorm.

“Have you been here this whole time?” Aaron cups Robert’s cheek with his hand, “_Jesus_ Rob, you’re _freezing._”

Robert moves his head away, “‘M fine, Aaron.”

“You’re not,” Aaron’s voice is stern and he turns Robert’s head back to face him, “Listen, I’m sorry about what I said earlier, I didn’t mean it, okay?”

“‘S true though,” Robert looks down, “I wasn’t around and I should’ve been.”

“Maybe so, but we’re trying to move past that, it’s unfair of me to bring it up just ‘cause I was upset with ya,” Aaron puts the extra jacket he’d brought over Robert’s shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, Aaron,” Robert’s voice breaks, “I wish I could go back so that mess never happened. I wish I could go back to that night we all went out and make sure Vic got home okay. So we could have the life I wanted for us. For you. Everything got so… so _fucked up!_”

Robert pounds his fist on the bench next to him and goes to do it again but Aaron grabs his hand and sits down next to him.

“We can still have that life! Yeah, it might take a bit of time to get back to our version of normal, but that’s okay! When has easy ever been a requirement for us? I don’t want things to be easy, do you?”

Robert sighs, “You deserve better.”

“You’ve always said that. And it’s bullshit,” Aaron looks Robert in the eyes, “I want you, ya idiot. _Only_ you. _Forever._”

“But-”

“_But nothing,_ it’s you or no one,” He fishes around in his coat pocket for his wallet, “We’re… we’re _soulmates,_ alright? And you know I mean that if I said somethin’ as cheesy as that out loud.”

Robert laughs softly, but it’s more of an exhale of breath than anything else.

“Look, I know we’re not like we were before that scum came and- and fucked up Vic’s life and everything changed, but we will get back there, okay? I believe in us. Don’t you?”

Robert nods, “There’s nothing I believe in more.”

“Right, in that case,” Aaron opens his wallet and pulls their rings out, “I’ve been waiting for the right time to do this, because I wasn’t sure how to approach it, but I want to, Robert. I want to be married to you again.”

Aaron knows he’s crying. He can feel the coolness of the tears as they run down the heat of his cheeks.

“I want that too,” Robert’s crying too, but he manages to speak through a choked voice, “You mean the world to me, you know?”

Aaron presses their foreheads together, “I know.” 

He slides the ring onto Robert’s finger, before handing Robert his so that he can do the same.

“All we need to worry about now is us and our family,” Aaron stands up, pulling on Robert’s hand and leading them out of the gazebo and back into the snow, “That’s all. Now, let’s go home.”

They start heading back to the Mill when Aaron hears Robert’s voice.

“Wait,” Robert tugs on Aaron’s hand, pulling him in and kissing him like his life depends on it.

They stay like that for a moment or two, before Robert pulls back with a satisfied grin on his face, “Just wanted to do that.”

Aaron laughs, “Soft.”

“You love it.”

He smiles, feeling better than he has in who knows how long, despite the fact that they’re currently freezing with the snow blowing about them, “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> now you might be thinking: eb, why wait two to three months to have robert and aaron put their rings back on?
> 
> well, i'm glad you asked. basically i don't think they would hop back into being married right away bc obviously robert going to prison and cutting off contact/sending divorce papers/etc was devastating to aaron and so i think they would wait a bit before putting their rings on, hence me placing this scene a few months after robert's return.  
-eb
> 
> follow me on tumblr  friendlycitrus  (and feel free to chat with me about robron or anything else!)


End file.
